


One of Those Mornings

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Pieces of the Puzzle [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kiba getting traumatised again, M/M, Part of Pieces of the Puzzle, Sasuke's POV, Set between graduation and their wedding, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: When Sasuke's answer makes Inuzuka traumatised again - not his fault the guy's jealous of their private life - Naruto gives him a three week ban to punish him. Sasuke really should learn to keep his mouth shut around Inuzuka.





	One of Those Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So normally you wouldn't get Sasuke's pov of this particular universe until I started posting Never Again, but my friend asked me to write this as a oneshot and I figured this would be a good way to introduce you to Sasuke's pov already a bit :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: Meehalla
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**One of Those Mornings**

He woke up to the sensation of soft kisses creating a trail down his naked back and when he stirred, an arm slipped around his waist.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Hm, you're awake early," he muttered and turned on his other side so he could face his mate.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, his cheeks pinking faintly. "I had to get up early to go to the toilet. Think I drank a bit too much last night."

"I told you," Sasuke snorted and craned his neck around to glance at the clock. Seven thirty. "Itachi up yet?"

"No, I went to check on him a little while ago and he's still asleep. I guess he's still tuckered out from playing in the park yesterday," Naruto chuckled; rubbing his thumb across Sasuke's left hipbone. "Say, I've got a question for you."

"This early in the morning already?" Sasuke asked and covered his yawn with his hand.

"I forgot about it yesterday and seeing as it's happening this afternoon …" the blond man trailed off, a bit embarrassed, before he cleared his throat. "I was wondering whether you wanted to visit Kiba with me today? Hinata-chan moved in with him in their new apartment yesterday and he wants to give us a tour."

Sasuke stared contemplatively at the ceiling. "Does this mean he'll finally stop sulking now that his girlfriend is living with him?"

One would think that after the first year of their long distance relationship, Inuzuka had become used to having to spend most of his time without his girlfriend, but one would think wrong. Three years later and he'd still been whining that he wasn't able to see that Hyuuga girl as much as he wanted to.

Now they had all graduated a little while ago and it appeared Hyuuga had finally decided to put the guy out of his misery and move in with him.

Naruto snickered softly. "Yeah, that should normally be the case – until her cousin shows up to crush his balls, of course." He sounded quite cheerful about that; his blue eyes glistening mischievously.

The dark haired man snorted and sat up, running a hand through his hair, detangling the tresses. "He still thinks he can drive off Inuzuka?" Hyuuga had never seemed like such an optimistic person to him. Then again, it wasn't like they had been friends to start with; they'd barely talked with each other despite sharing a class for several years.

"I don't know," Naruto said thoughtfully and rose up as well, crossing his legs underneath the sheets. "I think at this point Hyuuga's just doing it for his own amusement."

Sasuke considered that before nodding in agreement. Yes, that did sound like Hyuuga, all right. That guy had a weird sense of humour.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the right. "You want to go with me?"

"Are we taking Itachi with us then?"

The Omega shrugged. "Don't see why not. He's been around Kiba before and Deidara-kun took the weekend off to spend with Sasori-san before the baby's born."

"Let's go this afternoon then, before he keeps whining about that," Sasuke replied dryly.

"You really don't have a high opinion of him, huh?" Instead of annoyed, Naruto looked amused.

"You act like a child, you get treated like one," Sasuke retorted primly and swung his legs from underneath the sheets. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he heard Itachi call out for them. "Speaking of a child, looks like ours just woke up."

"You get him, I'll prepare breakfast," Naruto suggested, slipping out of the bed as well.

"Sounds good," Sasuke agreed and made his way to their son's nursery.

He might as well enjoy a calm morning with his family, before he had to deal with that loudmouth again.

* * *

"You look well," Inuzuka surprised him by saying that when Naruto had followed Hyuuga into the kitchen to help her with gathering snacks and more drinks.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and resumed bouncing his right leg when Itachi made it clear he didn't like it that he had stopped. The boy giggled, clapping his hands as he bounced up and down on his papa's leg.

"Why wouldn't I?"

The Beta man shrugged, stretching out his legs underneath the coffee table. A laptop was lying closed on top of it next to some old newspapers and a bottle of pink nail polish.

"Thought you might not get enough rest with the whole planning for a wedding and the baby keeping you up thing."

"We don't have that much left to arrange for the wedding and Itachi has been sleeping through most of the night for several months now," Sasuke said dryly.

Inuzuka blinked. "Oh well, lucky you, I guess."

Sasuke would be fine with letting the conversation die out here and wait for his mate to return and do most of the talking, but if he did that, he knew Naruto would remark on it later today when they would go back home. Naruto didn't mean anything bad with it nor would push him to make small talk, but Sasuke knew it made the blond man happy when he saw him interacting with his friends.

So, in an effort to keep the conversation going, he remarked, "You look a bit tired."

Honestly, Inuzuka looked like shit with the bags underneath his eyes and the way his hair stood up wildly, as if he'd been shocked by electricity. Even as blunt as he tended to be, though, he knew better than to say that aloud. Not unless he wanted to get into an argument with the idiot.

For some reason his comment had Inuzuka looking smugly; a pleased, almost arrogant, smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

"What?" Sasuke asked flatly, not in the mood for any games. On his lap Itachi babbled softly to himself, tugging at the hand holding him securely.

"Oh, you know, Hinata and I had quite some fun last night to celebrate her moving in with me, so I didn't get much sleep," Inuzuka said smugly, linking his hands behind his head. "We had fun _twice_ if you get what I mean. Though with the kid, I suppose it's been a while for you and Naruto, eh?"

Was he supposed to be impressed now? What, because he had sex with his girlfriend twice? Did that idiot really believe he could boast about that?

"Not that it's any of your business, but us having Itachi doesn't deter us from _having fun _on the regular," Sasuke sneered and Inuzuka blanched. "You want to boast? Try again when your mate prepares herself hours before you get home, because she's too impatient to wait – and all that after having made a countdown of six months after having had a baby."

That only made Inuzuka pale further, which really didn't improve his complexion whatsoever and he made odd choking noises, loud enough that even Itachi looked at him curiously.

Naruto chose that moment to enter the room again with a tray filled with biscuits and a bowl of crisps. Looking between a choking Inuzuka and a scowling Sasuke, he questioned lightly, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"So, what did you say that made Kiba look so traumatised?" Naruto questioned when they were almost back at their apartment.

"Why do you assume I had anything to do with that?" Sasuke asked mildly, stroking Itachi's back a couple of times when the boy stirred slightly. He was carrying him home, because the little boy had fallen asleep before they had left the apartment.

Naruto gave him a deadpan look. "Please, you delight in traumatising our friends," he scoffed, fishing around in his pocket for his keys when the apartment building came into view.

"Such a low opinion you have of me," Sasuke smirked.

"Not as much as a low opinion of you as knowing you very well," Naruto retorted without missing a beat. He struggled with the lock of the door for a couple of seconds, before he was able to open it and they stepped into the hallway. "Now come on, spit it out. What on earth did you tell Kiba? He looked as pale as a ghost when I came back into the room. Hinata-chan thought he was getting ill!"

"I'll tell you when we're in the apartment," Sasuke gave in with a sigh. He already knew Naruto wasn't going to be happy, but at least any potential arguing wouldn't be done in full view of the other residents.

Blue eyes narrowed, but Naruto gave a short nod and they made their way upstairs, Naruto nodding at a young guy who'd recently moved into an apartment on the first floor.

The Omega gave him just enough time to place Itachi in his bed, turning on the screen aimed at the bed, before he beckoned him to follow him into the kitchen. There, he leant against the counter with his arse and crossed his arms, lifting an eyebrow.

"So? What did you say?"

Grimacing, Sasuke explained begrudgingly, "I told him he looked tired and the idiot tried to boast about how many times he'd slept with Hyuuga last night. I might have told him he only had the right to boast when his mate," he cleared his throat, growing a bit nervous at the way blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "prepared herself because she was too impatient to wait."

Immediately Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You didn't!" he hissed outraged. "Sasuke, we talked about this! No talking to our friends about what we do between the sheets! We went over this before!"

"I know, I know." He raised his hands placatingly. "I know I shouldn't have said that, but … he was honestly annoying me with how smug he was being and it slipped out before I realised it. I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have said anything."

"Damn right you shouldn't have and you're going to be really sorry, all right," Naruto said grimly and retrieved his phone from his pocket, typing a message quickly. "Because guess who's not going to get any for the next three weeks?"

"What? You can't be serious!" Sasuke said taken aback, taking a step closer. "It was just a stupid comment! I know I shouldn't have said it!"

"Oh, I'm serious. I tried getting it through your head with the handcuffs, but apparently you refuse to learn, so three weeks without any of this," Naruto cupped his dick, "or this." He smacked his arse for emphasis, glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh come on, Naruto, don't you think that's going a bit too - "

"You want me to make it a month?"

Sasuke shut his mouth frustrated, pissed off at himself for having insisted on one upping that idiot, before his eyes fell on the calendar and he realised what date it was. "Your heat starts in a week, how are you going to handle that with this ridiculous ban?"

Naruto smirked and approached him leisurely, patting his cheek. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. If need be, I can still use a toy."

Sasuke bit down on his tongue to prevent a curse from slipping out; the mental image of his mate pleasuring himself with a toy making him twitch in his trousers. At the same time his Alpha side protested at the image; from the moment they had spent Naruto's heat together, Sasuke had never missed a heat. Every month without fail, he and Naruto would lock themselves up in their room and fuck away Naruto's heat.

To think he might not be able to do that now, because of his stupid comment … If Naruto really didn't want to share his heat with him, that was his right and Sasuke would never force himself onto him – god no, he would never do something as horrible as that – but missing out on his heat because of a damn sex ban?

Fuck, he really should have just kept his mouth shut. This damn ban wasn't worth the short moment of satisfaction he'd felt at rendering that smug idiot speechless.

"Isn't two weeks long enough? I wouldn't be the only one suffering under this ban, you know," he tried one more time to change Naruto's mind.

"True, sex with you is amazing," Naruto agreed easily and pecked his lips. "But I can handle three weeks without your dick if that means you'll finally stop traumatising our friends!"

"Maybe if Inuzuka stopped being such an idiot, I wouldn't be tempted to answer like that," Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Well, there might be no temptation for you anymore in the future, because I texted Hinata-chan about it," Naruto said and checked his phone when it buzzed. He read the message and whistled lowly. "Look, you're not the only one with a sex ban; Kiba got one too. If it makes you feel better, his lasts a month."

That did mollify him a little bit. At least he wouldn't be the only one suffering underneath a ban.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he pressed a soft kiss on his right temple. "I'm really sorry I said that to Inuzuka. I know you hate that and I shouldn't have done it," he said softly.

Naruto sighed and linked his own hands behind his back, returning the embrace to Sasuke's relief. It meant the other man wasn't really that angry at him.

"I know you are and it's not like I really hate it," Naruto muttered; his fingers tracing a path up and down over the Alpha's spine. "It's just that it's annoying to have Kiba acting like a weirdo for weeks afterwards. You'd think he would be over the fact that you and I have an active sex life," he scoffed, shaking his head.

"I did say before that he's probably jealous of us," Sasuke couldn't help but remind his mate.

"Eh, probably," Naruto said dismissively and shrugged. "Who wouldn't be jealous of us?" He gave Sasuke another quick kiss. "Three weeks and then it's back to our regular schedule," he teased and winked before leaving the kitchen and going to the living room where he turned on the television.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen for a moment longer, cursing himself out one more time before he went to grab something to drink and joined Naruto on the couch, lifting up his arm automatically when the blond shuffled closer to him.

Rubbing circles in Naruto's shoulder with his thumb, he figured three weeks couldn't be that bad. At least it wasn't a month like Inuzuka and they had gone longer without when Itachi had just been born. He guessed he could count himself lucky he hadn't really pissed off Naruto.

Overall, this debacle with Inuzuka had ended better than he'd expected.

* * *

It wasn't like they had sex every day – unless Naruto had his heat of course, but that was always an exception. In general, they tended to do it a couple of times a week, depending on the mood they were in.

That was why two days without doing anything shouldn't be really noteworthy. They'd gone days before with only hugging and kissing.

Perhaps it was because the ban was now in place, not allowing him to act on his desire, that made it so difficult for him to ignore his erection when he woke up on the third morning of the ban. He'd been able to ignore it the past two days, but now he could think of nothing else than the burning need in his lower stomach, how much he wanted to bury himself in the wet, slick heat of his mate and hear the sounds of pleasure only _he_ could elicit.

Naruto's enticing scent didn't help either.

Sasuke didn't know whether Naruto was aware of this, but the closer the Omega came to his heat, the more alluring his scent became. Sasuke already loved his scent on any given day, but the week before his heat and during the heat itself – Naruto's scent drove him _absolutely crazy._

He could smell him now; the scent of apple deepening, the hint of citrus sharper, more intense. He smelt sweeter, without it being too cloying, and before Sasuke could stop himself, he'd rolled on his side and had buried his nose into the back of Naruto's neck, greedily inhaling his scent. His hand roamed underneath the blanket and clamped down on his mate's hip, using his grip to pull himself closer. Nuzzling the soft skin, he couldn't help but sigh when he pressed himself against Naruto's arse, his cock twitching in his underwear. The weather was warming up, leading them both to wear thin pyjamas in bed, and through the thin cloth Naruto's body heat seeped through his sweatpants.

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against Naruto's back and bit down on his lip. Being this close to Naruto, having his scent fully surround him, all while knowing he wasn't allowed to do anything because of that fucking ban, was absolutely maddening and for the nth time in just three days he cursed his own stupidity. Next time when Inuzuka opened his idiotic, smug mouth, he would just keep quiet and ignore him.

No retort that made Inuzuka whimper like a scared dog was worth going without –

He froze when Naruto stirred, a soft moan escaping him, breaking the silence. Pulling back, he opened his mouth to say something, pretend nothing was going on, but stilled when he realised the blond man was still asleep.

Still asleep and apparently having a very nice dream, if Sasuke had to guess by another low moan, followed by Naruto rocking his hips slightly; furtive little movements that had his arse rubbing against Sasuke's dick and which made the Alpha perfectly aware of how damp Naruto's underwear was gradually becoming.

He huffed, shaking his head. "You're going to be the death of me," he murmured and in response Naruto uttered a muffled groan, pressing himself even deeper into Sasuke's lap.

He figured he would just grit his teeth, wait for Naruto's dream to be over and then go take a quick, very cold shower before waking up Itachi for his breakfast, but of course even in his sleep Naruto managed to drive him insane.

He kept rubbing his arse against Sasuke's dick, gyrating his hips in little, stuttering circles, and the moans and groans leaving him – soft as they were – were downright _filthy_. He'd already become so slick, there was a wet spot forming on both his pyjama pants and the crotch area of Sasuke's sweatpants.

His head practically swimming in the Omega's alluring pre-heat scent, it took a lot of his self-restraint not to pull Naruto's underwear down and bury himself inside of him, fucking him in the way he was obviously dreaming about.

His restraint might have lasted even if Naruto hadn't whimpered, "_Sa-Sasuke, please._"

The dark haired man snapped. Quick as a snake, he slid one hand inside Naruto's boxers and slipped his fingers between two wet arse cheeks, pushing his index and middle finger past the rim, inside the Omega without preamble. His mate was already so wet, he barely encountered any resistance, but the inner muscles clamped down around his fingers when Naruto jolted awake, his shout barely muffled by Sasuke's free hand.

"S-Sasuke, what, _oh my god_," Naruto moaned, his head dropping onto Sasuke's shoulder when he curled his fingers inside his channel before spreading them and seeking out his prostate.

He knew he'd found it, the tips of his fingers brushing against the gland fleetingly, when Naruto seized up and he shakily moaned, one hand reaching around to grab Sasuke's thigh.

"I – I thought I said no – no sex for th-three weeks?" Naruto panted, turning his head to scowl at the other man. The effect of his stare was severely diminished by the glazed look in his eyes and the way that lovely, bright red flush Sasuke loved seeing so much bloomed across his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and chest.

His nipples were peeking through the thin shirt and Sasuke rolled one of the nubs between his thumb and index finger, smiling when Naruto shuddered in response. He'd discovered early on that his mate's nipples were very sensitive and he took great joy in rendering the blond into a moaning mess whenever he played with them.

"You did say that," Sasuke murmured and started pumping his fingers in and out, the Omega's slick making soft squelching noises. He grew even harder when Naruto keened and started moving his arse down in time to meet Sasuke's fingers when they thrusted back inside. "But a certain someone here was clearly enjoying himself in his dream and I figured I would give him a hand. I thought you might like some actual stimulation instead of just a dreamlike one," he smirked and nipped the tip of Naruto's ear, pressing a third finger inside.

His fingers were drenched in slick by now, making it easier for him to slide the digits inside, stretching the inner walls and occasionally aiming for Naruto's prostate, so he could drink in the sounds his fiancé was trying to stifle.

He chanced a quick glance at the monitor on his nightstand and saw Itachi was still fast asleep. Bringing his mouth to Naruto's ear, he whispered, "You can be a bit louder if you want; we're the only ones awake."

Weakly Naruto shook his head, his legs restlessly moving against Sasuke's underneath the blanket. "I'm sure I said nothing's allowed when the ban's in place," he rasped.

"You're sure about that?" Sasuke hummed, letting Naruto feel how hard he was.

"I'm sure," Naruto retorted weakly, his voice faint as he was losing himself in his pleasure.

"Well, okay then, if you're sure," Sasuke said lightly and abruptly pulled his fingers out of Naruto, rolling away from him. His fingers were glistening a bit when he raised his hand in the air and he wiped them off on the blanket, intending to get up and take the coldest shower he'd ever taken in his life.

Before he could even make a move to get up, though, a hand snatched his wrist and Naruto snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He sounded irate, but he looked absolutely debauched with his dilated pupils, his flushed cheeks, his messy hair and the way he laid with his legs spread apart underneath the blanket when he'd turned onto his back.

"I'm planning on taking a shower, seeing as the ban is still in place. My apologies, I shouldn't have tried to help you out," Sasuke smirked, enjoying the way blue eyes narrowed. "Or perhaps you want to take a shower first and get rid of your … little problem there?" he suggested faux innocently.

Naruto's growl did interesting things to his insides and his smirk deepened when Naruto pulled his sweatpants down roughly, just low enough to free his cock, and the Omega climbed on top of him, clamping his legs down around Sasuke's thighs.

"Fuck this ban, you started this, you finish it!" Naruto snapped and grabbed Sasuke's cock, shoving himself down on it in one go.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, the intense wet heat surrounding his dick nearly making him come right there and then, but fortunately his restraint was still holding on. His hands shot out and gripped Naruto's hips tightly when the blond started moving on top of him, lifting himself off until only the tip of the Alpha's cock remained inside of him before pushing down again, taking him in completely.

Setting a rough, fast pace, Naruto's hands curled around his shoulders and he panted, "God, don't know why I gave you that ban, because it's fucking stupid! Why the hell did I think I could last three weeks without this?" He squeezed down around the Alpha, making him moan and his fingers dig into firm skin.

"You're the one who came up with the ban, not me," Sasuke pointed out, licking his lips.

"Eugh, just shut up and fuck me!" Naruto demanded, blue eyes flashing.

A dark smirk graced his lips when Sasuke murmured, "With pleasure." Tightening his grip on Naruto's hips, he flipped them both around and pushed the blond's legs over his shoulders before the younger man could react.

He started fucking him hard and deep, aiming for that hidden spot every time he thrusted inside, knowing he'd hit it when nails would dig into his arms and slender, strong legs would tighten around his neck, and it wasn't long before Naruto's moaning grew louder.

"Careful with how loud you are, our son's still here," Sasuke teased him and in response Naruto just pulled him down and kissed him roughly, the kiss quickly turning filthy as they deepened it.

That was one way to keep themselves quiet and Sasuke was all for this method.

He became aware of the tell-tale signs of Naruto nearing his climax and he started fucking him even faster, hitting his sweet spot dead on every time now, wanting to see Naruto lose himself before he would give in to the fiery pleasure coursing through his own body, lightning him up from the inside.

He blinked sweat away, kissed reddened lips one more time and then Naruto fell apart underneath him, shivering and moaning his name, clutching onto his arms, as he came, spilling between their stomachs. His inner muscles clamped down around Sasuke's cock as if he wanted to keep him firmly locked inside and he dropped down on the pillow with a quiet whimper.

As always he was a gorgeous sight to behold, without any inhibitions, trusting the Alpha enough to completely lose control of himself and it was that trust, the knowledge Naruto felt safe enough with him to let go of himself, that pushed Sasuke over the edge. He was barely aware of coming, of spilling his seed into his mate, of the way his muscles tensed and trembled, his thighs screaming in protest, as he kept his eyes locked onto soft blue eyes.

His arms trembled when he lowered himself down to capture Naruto's mouth in a soft kiss, none of the passionate heat left from before, only tenderness and love, and it was with a bit of regret that he finally pulled out of his mate, carefully helping him lower his legs down. His regret was echoed in Naruto's face and the blond pressed himself up against his side as soon as he laid down next to him; a leg thrown over his, pushing himself as close to the dark haired man as he could.

Pressing tired, small kisses against Sasuke's cheek and along his jawline, Naruto muttered exhaustedly, "Well, we lasted an impressive two days underneath the ban. Yay us, I guess."

"The ban still in place after this?" Sasuke asked, his eyes closed as his hand drifted across Naruto's back.

His mate snorted. "As if. Fuck it, you've been punished enough. Just promise me you'll let Kiba run his mouth next time without traumatising him."

"I'll try," Sasuke promised, smiling.

Naruto chuckled and leant up to kiss him. "That's all I can ask. Good morning by the way." His blue eyes glittered, teeth flashing as he grinned. There were some bruises blooming up across his chest and in his neck, one even right underneath his Mark and Sasuke was pretty sure he was in a similar state, judging by the faint throbbing marks on his chest.

He smiled and kissed Naruto again, pressing him close against him. "Good morning."

The sheets were a mess, their seed and Naruto's slick drying, and they would need to wash them today, but for now they were content to just lie there and bask in each other's presence before they had to get up and wake up their son.

_Good morning indeed._

* * *

"This sex ban Hinata placed on me is awful," Inuzuka bemoaned, dropping his head down on their kitchen table. "Guess you're in the same boat as me, huh?"

"Don't compare us, we're definitely not in the same boat," Sasuke scoffed before turning around and snatching Itachi off the floor when the little boy toddled over to him.

"Dada!" Itachi squealed, waving a red crayon around.

"Finished with your drawing, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling Itachi's cheek.

"Yep, and it's a very pretty drawing, deserving of a snack," Naruto chuckled, entering the kitchen.

"What do you mean, we're not in the same boat?" Inuzuka asked perplexed and pointed accusingly at Sasuke. "Hinata told me you've got the ban too!"

"Oh, you're talking about the ban?" Naruto said surprised, going up to one of the cupboards to retrieve a biscuit for their son. "Right, yours was a month, huh?"

"Yes," Inuzuka said through gritted teeth, looking absolutely vexed. "And Uchiha here is supposed to be suffering under one as well, isn't he?"

"Oh, we lasted two days," Naruto said offhandedly, offering a piece of the biscuit to Itachi, who grabbed it eagerly and stuffed it into his mouth. "Honestly don't know what I was thinking, because I clearly can't last long without Sasuke's D. I. C. K." He spelt the last word to save Itachi's little ears, but he still covered them just in case.

"I really hate you two. I really do," Inuzuka groaned and thumped his head down on the table again.

Sasuke shrugged and rested his cheek on Itachi's head. "Like I said, jealous of us."

Naruto grinned and pecked his lips before turning to his friend to half-heartedly console him.

Sasuke hid his smirk against Itachi's head, offering him another piece of the biscuit. Maybe now Inuzuka would finally realise there was no point in being smug to him.

And if he still hadn't realised that … Well, Sasuke would gladly set him straight every time.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Weird ending perhaps, but eh, what else is new? *shrugs* I hope you liked this little sneak peak in Sasuke's pov (well, little … LOL Almost 5K of a little sneak peak LMAO)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me :)
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
